Down The Rabbit Hole
by Life is Queer
Summary: AU Kate Yandere Fic. Unlike every other Marshfield Fic this isn't pure fluff. No this one isn't very romantic at all.
1. Chapter 1

/I do not Own Life is Strange/

Kate's Pov

I didn't know what to do. Everything around me had become so dark. My friends, my mother, my aunt, all turned their back on me. They called me a harlot, I prayed. The Lord knows how much I prayed, in the end even God had turned his back on me. I was utterly alone with no one to turn to.

Or so I thought. I turned to suicide, to ease my pain and to end my suffering. I rather burn in hell as a sinner than go through all of that pain again. So I did it, I climbed up to the roof. It was too much I had even reached out to Mr. Jefferson. He was like an idol of mine, a rolemodel. He pushed me away. I hastened through the hall tears flowing, covering my face. That was the day I died, or at least the day that I intended to die on. Instead God had other plans for me. He sent me and angel. My angel Max, she is so kind, she understands me.

I remember that day so clearly. Like it was yesterday. The clouds were dark in the sky. Rain had begun to pour as I get to the top. I take a step onto the ledge. People shout at me, people gather quickly. 'She's lost her mind.' 'Bitch is crazy.' These slanderous words pour from those who watch me. They see me, in this broken state they know how vulnerable I am. They weren't laughing then we're they? No more laughs about the devout Christian getting it on with so many guys. Hypocrite, they called me. The president of the chastity club making out with strangers. No one cared to hear my story. No one looked at the facts. Nathan, he did this to me. He drugged me, this pain is because of him. Victoria, she took that video. She made this go viral. Viral, like an infection that has ruined my life.

I stood on top of the building, even then they took videos. Would this become viral? Christian girl commits cardinal sin by killing herself, what a hypocrite. Yes people live to judge, to pick apart others. To make their weak times amusing. We're you amused enough? How was it? Did I put on a good enough show for you all. Are you satisfied woth destroying my life. Of course you aren't. You never stop, even then you made a mockery of everything I was. You are monsters? All of you, foul demons. You ruin a girls life then torment her even now as she is ready to die.

I heard the creak of the door behind me. I hear a voice call out to me, Max. The one Angel among the army of demons. She knows me better than all of them. None of them know me. They never wanted to. All they did was take from me, they stripped me down. Picked me apart. Not Max she gave, kept giving. She gave me hope. She would find out the meaning of this. I turned. And face my savior. There she is, so beautiful. Even in the dark and wetness of the storm she looks radiant to me. Does she really know me? Does she really care? She brings up my father, he really cares about me. My sisters as well, mother may not understand me but the rest of my family does. They are so good to me. In all of my darkness I pushed away those who really care.

But not Max, she would not take no for an answer. She saved me that day in my darkest hour she was my light. I know it's wrong but I love her. I won't let her go. Though she doesn't love me, there are others that she is more interested in. I cannot allow this. She is mine, Max will always and forever be My only angel.


	2. Chapter 2

/Two chapter's in one day? This hasn't happened since my first fic./

MAX'S POV

It's been a week since Kate's attempted suicide. She has since returned to school, this will be her first day back in classes. Everything seems to be going great. I get my friend back. Of course being Kate she has already forgiven Victoria. I didn't think I could at first, but Victoria was really affected by what Kate almost did. She has asked for Kate's forgiveness. She's even became friends with Kate and by extension me, begrudgingly however. Victoria and I didn't take long to make up. Victoria may be a bitch to people a lot but you have to consider how she was raised. She is afraid of losing her image, of losing her power. She is scared, I pity her honestly.

Kate herself seems great. We made our weekly tea date a daily thing. Though sometimes something with Chloe or someone else comes up and I call her letting her know that I'm playing hooky. I do feel bad for leaving Kate out sometimes, but I shouldn't be her only friend. Alyssa has always been her friend among others. They had no idea what Kate was going through otherwise they would have been there for Kate. I wonder if it's because she is upset with her other friends or that she looks at me as her savior that she only wants to be with me. Either way I can't judge her, she has more friends than I do.

Today is going to be a good day for Kate. She will get back into the swing of things once she gets back to her classes. I am shaken from my concerns of Kate when the bell shrieks. I see Kate stand up from her spot, as usual she comes straight to me. She wears her same cute smile. She is so adorable. I can't believe that Kate hasn't found someone yet she is so amazing. "Hey Kate did you enjoy your classes today?" This isn't my voice, no from behind me Victoria snuck up and addressed Kate before I could get the chance. Kate just nods. Did I mention how adorable she is? "It's was fun. Being in Mr. Jefferson's class is good, he really is amazing. Hey Max now that the day is done do you want to go do something together?" Oh my, she always wants to do something with me alone. It's not that I don't enjoy her company. She has grown clingy, I'm concerned for her. That's when I have an idea. "Hey Victoria would you like to hang out with us tonight?" Victoria seems a little thrown off. The three of them haven't done much since they've been friends. Though she seems to enjoy that idea. "Why not, there is a great Coffee place. It's kind of expensive but it can be on me, as a token of our friendship."

KATE'S POV

Does she think she can buy my friendship? After she ruined my life? What an arrogant bitch, is she doing this to get close to Max? Why was Max so eager to invite her to go with us? Is there something between them? I'll kill her I'll end that rich bitch. No Kate you can't get so worked up, she'll know something is up. Let this coffee date happen. Then I'll deal with Miss Chase in private.

"Thank you Victoria, that sounds great." Kate knows that Victoria wants to steal Max from her. She won't let her slip away. We head off of campus In Victoria's car. It doesn't take long before the three are at the coffee shop. They order their drinks, they share small talk. Kate fakes a smile, she shares conversation with the two. Though she is wary of Victoria's intentions. This chatting and idle conversation continues for a few hours. Afterwards they go back to the school. The three split up, though something happens that makes Kate almost lose it. "We'll see you later Kate. Vic and I are going to hand around for a bit. It was fun." No, you don't get to be alone with her. I don't trust her! Why not hangout with me? What are you two hiding. Why did you call her Vic? That's it Victoria has to be dealt with. "Ok." My voice is weak and uneasy, it hurts. Why would Max do this to me? I enter my room, I have a letter sent by Victoria when I was in the hospital. It has her picture in it. I tear up, ripping the photo to shreds in a burst of anger. Afterwards I crash on my bed, yes Victoria has to go away.


	3. Chapter 3

/I still do not Own LIFE is Strange or any of the characters. Maybe one day I'll buy the rights./

MAX'S POV

"Thanks for agreeing to talk with me Victoria. I know we've never been the best of friends but I'm worried about Kate. Ever since she got back from the hospital she has been a little different. She has stopped hanging out with anyone but me. I mean I do love her, as a friend, and all. But this is a bit much. I want her to be happy." I lay a lot on Victoria all at once. We are in her room, little do we know Kate is eavesdropping from the other room. I really am concerned for Kate, Victoria hopefully will know what to do. She has proven herself as truly remorseful for what she did. Victoria has redeemed herself in my mind at least.

"Max I think you're right, I have noticed that Kate hasn't been her usual self lately. It concerns me as well. Perhaps I could talk to her. If she has one on one time with someone other than you it might help her to adjust." Victoria offers a reassuring smile to the obviously worried Max. Max hugs Victoria, "Thanks Vic, this means a lot to me. I care about Kate so much." Victoria blushes and looks away. "Will you stop calling me that ridiculous Nickname?" Victoria stampers out, Max just smirks. "That's fine with me, Tori." Victoria tosses a pillow at Max. "You smart-ass. Anyway I'll see you later after I talk to her, you can hang out in my room if you want. Also Max can I ask you something?" Max perks up and looks straight at Victoria she tilts her head slightly to the side. She nods and waits for Victoria to pose the question. "Would you like to go put tomorrow? There's a new horror movie coming out, I'd like to do something with you. Like as a date."

KATE'S POV

Kill, kill, kill, kill. I'll kill her, Kate sits in her bed, she heard their entire conversation. She is seething with anger. How dare Victoria be so bold? Does she really think that she will let her steal Max away like that? What an idiot, this won't happen. Victoria Chase dies tonight.

Kate sits in her bed a while silently spewing curses on Victoria when the very person comes knocking on her door. "Kate are you in there I'd like to talk and maybe take a walk." Kate takes a few seconds to respond in a somewhat calm manner. She needs to take Victoria far away from here, she needs her to be trusting. "Yeah I'm up, I'd enjoy a walk. Just give me a moment to get ready." Kate's weapon of choice is a knife,it can be used to slit Victoria's throat before she makes a peep. Kate stows away her weapon and steps outside, a meek smile on her face. "Hey Victoria, I'm ready now so what did you want to talk about?" The two walk and talk, Victoria expresses concern Kate's wellbeing. She explains that Max is also worried. "We are your friends we care about you. You have other friends as well like Alyssa. I know Max must be special to you. She really is something isn't she? You are lucky to be so close to her. Anyway even Maxine the kind needs some personal space." At this point they are in a path in the woods, they walked quite a few miles away from town. The sun is setting at this point. "Shut up Victoria, you don't know anything about me or Max. I live her, and I need her. Max is my everything! How dare you try to take her away from me?" Victoria is really thrown for a loop. She didn't expect this kind of responce from her trying to be nice. She is really concerned at this point. Since when did they get this far out? She had sort of just followed Kate where she was going. Now they are in the middle of nowhere with thick foliage and trees surrounding them.

"Kate please calm down, I don't understand if you love Max why didn't you say anything. Now I feel bad for asking her out. Listen-"

"No you listen! You went to far. You bullied me the the brink of death, you almost killed me. Now you do this, well Victoria you should have finished the job because I sure will."

That night Kate returned alone, Max waited for Victoria to return for hours before falling asleep in her own bed. She left a dozen texts. It felt so odd, had something gone wrong between them? Only time would tell.


	4. Chapter 4

/ I'm back everyone! Imagine that. Anyway my schedule is clear for a few hours so I decided to sit down and write once again. /

MAX'S POV

It's been days since I've seen Victoria. At first I thought she was avoiding me. Maybe Kate and her had talked and she decided to distance herself from me? It all seems weird, when I try to talk to Kate about what that happened that night she dodges the question. Whatever happened she doesn't want to talk about it. I know I shouldn't push her then, maybe Victoria had been mean to Kate. If that's what happened I'm glad she was avoiding me. But now it's been three days. I see Courtney and Taylor talking in front of the steps they seem worried. I stand there, my arm grasped by the opposite hand in my awkward yet signature stance. Taylor is talking currently though she stops when Courtney looks at me, Taylor turns as well. "Hey guys, have you seen Victoria." Taylor and Courtney frown and share a sad look. When they look at me I know something is wrong. "Max no one has seen Victoria she disappeared three days ago. In fact you were one of the last people to see her. Do you know anything? Her parents found out and are ordering authorities to launch a search party."

Oh god, Kate could get in so much trouble if she's tied up into this. Kate doesn't need this right now, she has had so much to deal with already. I decide to lie, to protect Kate. More scrutiny is not what she needs only so shortly after her near death. "Victoria just said she was going to get some fresh air. She said that I could wait in her room. I fell asleep on her couch, when I woke up it was 6 AM and she wasn't there so I returned to my own room. Who would do this to Victoria, she wouldn't have just left would she?" My head hurts, what happened to Victoria. Sure Victoria made enemies here, but who out of these people would have done kidnapped her. Yes the worst case scenario is that she was kidnapped. She isn't dead I'm not losing more friends now.

"Well thank you you two, I'll be sure to join you in the search party." The two girls smile and nod. "We meet tonight at five, we'd love to have you there. Victoria would love to know that you have her back." I nod and say goodbye. I depart towards the main campus now. Something odd is happening to Arcadia Bay. Everything feels so ominous.

I find myself lost in though as I walk. My plan is to go to the library and to catch up on my studies. With Kate's ordeal only a few weeks ago I have neglected my schoolwork. Plus being in a quiet environment for once will help my mental state. "Hey Max!" I hear an enthusiastic male voice yell out at me. Warren practically comes sprinting my way. I put on a fake smile, Oh Warren. Warren has always been a pretty clingy friend to me. I know he's had a thing for me the moment he's seen me, I just wish he left me alone for one moment. "Hey Warren." His face lights up as he breathes heavily from his little jog. "Hey Max how's your day going? I know a good movie coming out tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" Oh no, this again. I rub my arm nervously. I sigh before looking him straight in the eyes. "Warren we've talked about this. I don't like guys. I'm sorry also I won't go as friends. To be honest lately you make me feel uncomfortable." Warren just tries to smile through it all I'm sure he feels crushed, but my creep radar has been spasing when he gets near me lately. I wave goodbye and begin to walk away. Time to forget this happened.

KATE'S POV

Good so Max is not interested in him, and she like girls. This feels like the best day of my life I'm hiding around the corner of a building. I'm not spying on Max I'm making sure that creep doesn't touch her. Everything seems good, Max is headed to the Library if I backtrack and loop around I can join her as if by accident. I begin to level the site though this is halted by what Warren does next. He grabs Max's hand. She turns away and faces him. He forcefully kisses her. My heart burns with rage, I've found my next prey. Max promptly pushes him off of her and delivers a slap to his face. This shocks me, I didn't know Max was capable of violence, though most think of me in the same light. "Why did you do that? What is wrong with you? We aren't friends anymore." Max storms away and Warren begins to run. Shit he's coming my way. I step in the way of his path. We bump into eachother due to his running. "Oh I'm sorry Warren I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I look in his eyes with my own delicate shades. Time to put your womanly charms to work Marsh.

"Are you okay? You look upset. Did something happen?" I play stupid, monitoring him, awaiting his responces. He sits there before getting back up. I shake the dust off of my skirt. "It's Max I opened up to her and-" I'm suddenly wrapped up in a hug just as clingy and desperate as the love he shows for Max. I feel like pushing him away but I embrace him back. "Warren come with me. We'll get tea and talk some more."

We end up taking his car to a coffee shop, I get tea and he gets some coffee. Afterwards I suggest we go to the lighthouse. He seems confused at first. "The view of the sunset is to die for, you'll love it. I promise, it always calms me down."

Upon reaching the lighthouse we sit on the bench, he omits that he kissed Max. What an important fact. Max is right he is truly sick, he starts to flirt with me and seems attached to me the second I showed him any kindness. Truly pathetic. Warren stands up after telling the story. "You don't need her Warren, you'll find someone else." I can sense that he is grinning even though he isn't facing me. I stand, he's standing so close to the edge now, he is enraptured in the beauty of the sun like it's all he has to live for. "You're right I think I've found someone else."

I shake my head and whisper to him. "That's something you'll never have you fool, let go." With those words I shove him while kicking his legs in the back. I watch him tumble off of the edge. His shouts and screams are soon replaced by a sickening Crack and crunch as he hits the rocks below.

It's done no more Warren, Max you wanted to be free. Now you are. The sun hangs low in the Sky, though I see it, facing the moon as they pass by eachother. I stare at the full moon. It seems so big and blank, it threatens to swallow me whole.

MAX'S POV

It's almost nighttime. We have been out searching for three hours. Sometimes these things take months. Ten of us are searching the woods around Blackwell for clues. I'm at the point where I've almost walked out of the bay. No one is around me anymore. I don't know where the rest of the group is. I check my phone it's 9:12. Shit we are supposed to meet up at 9. I start running, what if they leave me? It's miles to get back. This isn't good. I text Taylor and Courtney that I'm on my way. Though I trip over a branch or root or something. Damn I hit my face on the hard dirt and leaves, ouch. I pick up my phone and shine some light on what I tripped over.

3RD PERSON

Her screams fill the forest, cries of agony and pain echo them. The search crew, lead by David runs to where the cries are coming from. Dana is the first one to come upon the scene. Max holding the lifeless body of Victoria, tears distorting her face.


End file.
